


Black Sand

by villainelffangirl



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nightmares, One Shot, boogyman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainelffangirl/pseuds/villainelffangirl
Summary: A jog in the woods turns into so much more when you find a discarded bed in the forest.





	Black Sand

I have always enjoyed long walks alone in nature. Just me, my music and the wind through the trees. Ever since I was a child I had found nature beautiful. I had not long moved into town and decided that it was about time I tried exploring some of the local parkland. The park was larger then the ones back in my home town but nothing too special. I soon got bored of the park so I decided that it was time to visit the woods on the outskirts of town. I was warned that it wasn't wise to go their on my own. I was told by the locals that there was a lake in the river believed to be haunted by the ghost of a boy who died ice skating with his sister. It is said that the boy roams the woods looking for his sister, hoping that she did not fall under the ice as well. 

Local folk lore always fascinated me so naturally the first place I jogged to in the woods was the lake. I soon found myself on the edge of the sparkling lake. The sun reflected off the lake causing it to shimmer like a million tiny stars. I turned off my IPod and laid down on a soft patch of grass under a tree, soon drifting off to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In my dream I was standing on the edge of a cliff of a grassy headland. I was standing facing a beautiful old style cottage surrounded by a variety of brightly coloured wild flowers. I turned towards the cliff, facing the ocean. The wind blowing a salty fresh sea breeze across my face.I closed my eyes, smiling. I turned from the cliff to walk towards the cottage.As I turned around the sky had turned from a clear blue to a harsh grey, stormy sky. I gasped as I came face to face with a frightening grey skinned man with black hair and robes. A horrifying grin stretched across his face.

"Boo!" He said before he shoved me over the cliff. I watched the man stand at the edge as I plummeted towards the sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff. My body turned midair, forcing me to watch the jagged rocks get closer and closer.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I screamed, sitting up from my patch of grass. Gasping loudly in fear and looking around for any signs of the man from my dreams. The man was no where to be seen.

"Just a dream", I whispered to myself. It had to be, there was no other explanation. As I continued to look around I noticed that it was nighttime. I may have loved nature but I was not the biggest fan of the dark. Placing my earbuds back into my ears, I turned my Ipods torch on and started walking. I listened to (F/S) in order to calm my nerves.

As I wondered around I saw something in the woods one would never expect to see. A bed. An old warn out, decrepit, wooden bed. Curiosity got the better of me. I walked over to the bed to inspect it, removing m earbuds. The bed was old, very old, with no mattress on top. It looked like it had been abandoned here a very long time ago. 

"(Y/N)......" I heard a hushed voice calling to me. It sounded like it was coming from under the bed. I leaned over the base to see where the voice had come from only to see that there was a dark, deep hole beneath the bed. I shone my torch light down the hole only to see more darkness.

"That's strange", I whispered to myself as I placed my earbuds back into my ears. As I started to turn to leave, I felt a pair of strong hands push me. I fell through the bed, smashing a couple of the bed slats as I fell down the hole. I shrieked loudly as I fell deeper and deeper down the hole. I tried to grab at the walls of the hole around me to try and stop myself from falling. Or at least to slow myself down. All that it did was break a couple of my finger nails. Before I knew what hit me I landed painfully. I cried out in pain. My body aching all over.

"Help", I tried to call out. But all that came out of my mouth was a pained whisper. "Aaaaahh". As I tried to sit up I discovered a nasty looking gash on my arm. Probably caused by one of the bed slats. I looked up towards the hole knowing that there was no way I would be able to climb back up there. I felt around the floor of the cave, looking for my IPod but it was no where to be found. I looked around to see that I was in some sort of system of tunnels. I managed to get to my feet and started to stagger through the cave. A light started to appear at the end of the tunnel. Fear that I might have died filled me. I gasped as I stepped out of the shadows. The tunnel opened up into a giant cavern filled with hanging cages.  
Stairs and platforms twisted and turned, reminding me of a dark haunting version of the M.C. Escher painting. I stepped out from the tunnel and looked down. The floor of the cavern was so far down that it was barely visible from where I stood. I took a deep breath and climbed down onto one of the walkways. I couldn't go far as the path in many places was smashed, leaving me with no way across. I lent over the edge in hopes of seeing another way across. I smiled as I attempted to scale down the stone wall. I wasn't sure how much farer down I needed to go when I heard it. A dark haunting laugh. I felt a cold hand wrap around my ankle and pulled down hard. I screamed as I fell from the wall. Before I could hit the ground, a swarm of what looked like black sand circled me. I screamed louder trying to smack it away as strands of it wrapped around my arms and legs. Soon I was no longer falling but instead it felt like the sand was lifting me u into the air. Panic filled me as the dark sand engulfed me.

Suddenly my body was thrown inside one of the hanging cages. The door flung shut behind me. I groaned in pain as I forced myself to stand once again. I watched as the sand started to swirl around on a stone platform beside the cage. A tall thin man emerged from the sand. He was not like any other man I have ever seen. His skin was grey his hair as dark as night.

As I continued to inspect his face. I soon realised that I had seen him before. In my dreams.

"Let me out!" I screamed, kicking at the cages door, hoping in vain that it would break open.

"Now why would I do that", he stepped back, fading into the shadows. "Its been a while since an adult has been able to see me", his voice echoed through the cave. "I want to savour it", the voice came from behind me this time. I squeaked and turned around, but he was not there. His dark laughter filled the cavern. Soon the sand started to swarm around me once again. His laughter became louder. 

"Stop it!" I cried out trying to swat the sand away. I quickly lost my balance and fell to the floor. I curled my body into a ball hands over my ears.  
"His not real", I repeated to myself over and over again as the black sand violently swirled around my body. I cried out as it lifted me from the floor of the cage, forcing me to stand. My eyes remained tightly closed. The sand held my hands above my head and forced my legs to part. My eyes remained tightly closed. The stand started to sting my skin as it blew across my body. I gasped loudly when I felt a pair of icy hands wrap around my waist from behind. One hand travelled up my body and under my shirt, while the other slid down the front of my pants and into my underwear. His long cold fingers ran over my womanhood and started to gently rub my clitoris.

"Your fear is so" I felt his tongue graze my neck before he laughed again. "Delicious", his breath was cold against my throat.  
He continued to gently run his hands over my body, pushing my shirt up over my chest. He plunged his fingers into my opening, causing me to cry out in unwanted pleasure. Soon he was pushing my track pants down my legs. The pale man pressed his body against my back grinding his hardened bulged against my ass. The man grabbed my hips and turned me to face him, pressing my back against the bars of the cage. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. His black robes to disolved into the same black sand that swarmed around us. His body was slender and lightly muscled.

"W who are you?" I asked again, my body trembled from the cold. He laughed at me once again. 

"You really don't know, do you?" He said lightly stroking my cheek. I flinched at his touch. He lent forward, his lips were against my skin. "I. Am. The boogey man", he pressed his lips were against mine in a rough kiss. His hand once again was at my womanhood, sliding his fingers deep inside of me, lightly stroking my sweet spot. He sucked my lower lip into his mouth and lightly bit it with his sharp teeth. The man grabbed one of my legs and wrapped it around his waist, pushing his long hard rod into my opening. I cried out in unwanted pleasure. He wrapped his hands around my waist, holding me in place as he slowly pumped his rod in and out of me. I tightened my leg around him wanting him to thrust in deeper.  
I moaned loudly when he pushed me harder against the bars. As soon as the sand suddenly released my hands, I wrapped my arms around the boogey mans neck.

"How does it feel to lose all control?" He asked as I lifted my other leg and wrapped it tightly around his waist, holding onto him with all my strength. His hands were on my ass, holding me in place as he pounded into me mercilessly. I through my head back against the bars, screaming out in pleasure.

"It's amazing how fast your fears have morphed into lust", he teased as he forced his rod even deeper inside me. I cried out as he stopped moving. He growled and held me in place when I tried to move my hips along his cold hard rod. "Shhhhhh", he placed a kiss upon my throat as he pulled his rod right out to the tip then slammed it deep inside of me. He continued his long hard thrusts, slowly driving me insane. His lips were back against mine, sliding his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance, as I ran my fingers through his black, spiked hair. He growled against my mouth as his thrusts became harder and faster. He pulled his lips away from mine and roughly grabbed my face in one hand.

"Look at yourself", he mocked. "So easily influenced". He laughed at me. We both yelled out in ecstasy as we both came at the same time.

All of the sudden he had pulled out of me and forced my down onto my knees in front of him. He grabbed the hair on the back of my head and forced me to lookup at him.  
As I looked up at him I noticed an opening in the ceiling of the cavern as the moon slowly came into view. The boogeymans face suddenly changed as the light from the moon started to shine down onto my half naked body. He suddenly looked very angry and turned around to face the moon, releasing my hair.

"What do you want!" He yelled at the moon. He looked like he was possessed. "This woman is not your concern", he snarled. "She is mine and not even your guardians can take her from me". The boogey man placed his hand on my forehead causing me to drift off to sleep.


End file.
